


Slight Misunderstanding

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bunny Suits for Everyone, F/M, Humor, Teasing Galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thinks that maybe they should have planned this better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Simon is ten seconds away from smacking Gajeel upside the head.

Gajeel snickers  _again_  (why isn't he sick of it after doing it for  _thirty fucking minutes straight_?) and slaps Simon on the shoulder. "Man, I can't believe Erza talked you into wearing that."

Simon growls and takes another gulp of his spiked punch. He frowns at his drained cup and turns around to refill it from the punch bowl he's guarding. "Shut. Up."

Gajeel laughs and looks around the room, the Halloween party in full swing. "Seriously, I think you're the only one in a sexy costume here. And you're a  _bunny_ ," Gajeel teases, gesturing to Simon's playboy bunny outfit.

Simon rolls his eyes and tries not to be too self-conscious about his bare chest. "Erza wanted to coordinate costumes and I'm not one to say no to sexy bunnies." Simon adjusts his bunny ears again, trying to resist the temptation to punch Gajeel in the arm. Despite the idea of seeing Erza in a bunny costume (oh  _god_ , it would be great), Simon doesn't think he's cut out to do this kind of stuff.

Gajeel laughs and reaches for a cup of punch. "I can't imagine what outfit Erza promised to wear to get you into that. It must be something."

Simon slaps away Gajeel's hand away and dismisses Gajeel's glare. "Nope, the punch is for me, I need it to get through the night." Gajeel manages to snitch one anyways and Simon shoots him a disapproving look before gulping down some more punch. He turns back to the party and looks for Erza's bright red hair. "Besides, I don't actually know what she's wearing."

Gajeel shoots him a disbelieving look. "What? And you just agreed to this?" Gajeel snorts. "You're not worried about what Erza will show up in?"

Simon shrugs with a grin. "Dude, it's  _Erza_. She'll look great in any...thing…" Gajeel laughs as Simon trails off but, Simon's too preoccupied with the vision he sees over Gajeel's shoulder.

Because there's Erza, wearing a bright blue, bunny onesie.

Gajeel follows his gaze and cackles. Erza must have heard because she looks over and sees Simon, her mouthing falling open. They stare at each other for a few more minutes before both crack and double over laughing as well.

Gajeel slaps Simon's shoulder as he walks away, chortling, and Simon tries to catch his breath as Erza jogs over. He sets down his punch for fear of dropping it and he can feel his blush heating up the room. A cool draft brushes his stomach and he groans under his breath at the reminder. Erza's grin grows and he covers his face with one hand in hopes of containing his steadily growing blush.

Erza bumps into him and pulls his hand away, her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. "Oh god, Simon, I didn't think you were going to wear  _that_."

Simon takes a deep, calming breath. It comes out as a breathy, slightly hysterical laugh and he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, guess you know what type of idiot you're dating now."

Erza giggles and wraps her huge paw hands behind his head as she stands on her toes. "Oh Simon, no!" She pulls him closer, smiling widely. "I  _love_  it."

Simon's nervous laugh is swallowed up by her kiss and he feels a little better by the time she pulls away. He sighs again and drops his forehead against hers. "How 'bout next time we skip the surprise part and actually check that our outfits match, eh?"

Erza laughs and slides her paws down to his chest. It tickles and he jerks away, making Erza chuckle before stepping closer. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd go with the playboy version. Although," she drawls, biting her bottom lip with a sly grin. "I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up in something like this again."

Simon snorts. "What, you want me to dress up as a sexy bunny every Halloween?"

"No, I was wondering how you felt about pirates." Erza smirks. "You could totally pull of the tight pants and half opened shirt look."

Simon chokes. "Hah, no, I don't think I could do this again."

Erza pouts. "Aww, I like seeing you half naked."

She giggles when he groans. "You're going to tease me all night, aren't you?"

Erza shrugs, her eyes sparkling. "Well, you know how you can shut me up."

Simon blanches. "You honestly think my wallet can handle buying you all that cake?" He shudders. "Or that I'm going out to your favorite cake shop dressed like this? The serving girl always teases me, this will just make it worse!"

Erza blinks before laughing. Simon opens his mouth to protest but snaps it shut when she reaches up to pull his head down. "You  _dork_ ," she says, still laughing. "I was thinking about something much better," she drawls, right before kissing him.

_Oh_ , Simon thinks as his eyes slide shut. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, his other hand cupping her cheek.

Yes, this is  _much_  better.

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
